The invention relates to a method for production of mixed vapor.
The physical processes described in the following relate to heat engines that are operated with mixed vapor in a cyclical process. Applicable physical phenomena and laws are sufficiently known from thermodynamics. Their fundamentals shall not be explained in greater detail here.
Heat engines are normally operated with vapor. To produce vapor, liquids are subjected to high pressure in a vapor generator and evaporated by adding energy. This vapor can then be converted to mechanical energy.
It has been demonstrated that the efficiency of heat engines can be improved provided they are operated with mixed vapors. AT 155744 describes the production of mixed vapor from two or more polar and non-polar liquids that re-separate in the liquid phase.
The mixed vapor is brought to a complete or partial liquid state using one or more successive expansions and compressions during work output. Then the mixed vapor is re-evaporated when heat is added and returned to the work process. The work that is released during this can be used for producing electrical energy.
Also known are methods for producing mixed vapors and heat engines with which mixed vapors can be converted to mechanical energy. Publication DE 103 56 738 A1 describes one such method for producing mixed vapors.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,226 discloses a method for producing mechanical energy using mixed vapors.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,025 describes a method in which the exhaust heat is used for heating the working medium.
Moreover, publication WO 2005/054635 A2 discloses a method for producing mechanical energy in a cyclical process with a working medium that comprises two components that have very different boiling points.
With these, the high mixed vapor temperatures and working pressures in the vapor generators and lines are disadvantageous. This results in particularly high demands on the materials used. Such systems are made of high-qualify special steels in order to ensure their operating safety. They also need to be thoroughly and regularly checked by trained personnel. All of this is time-consuming and associated with high costs.
Furthermore, producing a mixed vapor with which it is possible to operate a heat engine with adequate output requires a significant amount of energy. The evaporation energy required comes almost exclusively from fossil fuels.